The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to processing networks with conflict constraints between nodes.
Circuit analysis techniques are employed to determine if a circuit meets predefined specifications. Processing a large network with nodes is a computationally expensive task, taxing compute resources. Many types of large network processing may be done by processing each node within the network. Static timing analysis computes the arrival time for each node of the network. Static noise analysis computes noise pulse and/or delta delay for each sink of each net in the network.